


The Alarm Bell Rang. It's Over.

by This_isnt_my_real_name



Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [12]
Category: Dream SMP RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Bad Ending, Based on a Poem, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Drabble, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hearing Voices, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, Multiple Voices, No need to read the other parts of the series, One Shot, Post-Betrayal, RIP, Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo just likes flowers, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Repressed Memories, Sad Ending, What-If, is it amnesia if the person wanted to forget???, it's bittersweet if you're a Ranboo apologist, just in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_isnt_my_real_name/pseuds/This_isnt_my_real_name
Summary: Ranboo likes flowers.They were a constant in his life and something he never struggled to remember. Flowers were always there - beautiful and filled with life,When you're a amnesiac mob hybrid, flowers are the only constant in your life.
Relationships: Ranboo & Everyone
Series: Not Everyone Deserves a Good Ending (One-Shots) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982534
Comments: 12
Kudos: 376





	The Alarm Bell Rang. It's Over.

Ranboo likes flowers. 

T̶͍͝h̷̲i̴̠̐s̵͉̈ ̶̳̈́i̶͎͗s̸̢̄ ̸̠́t̶͖̔h̴̳̊ẹ̵̍ ̸̞̓s̸̠̔è̴̤c̷̤͛o̶̭̒n̷̜͐d̷̫͒ ̶̙͂t̶̟͂i̵̩̊m̸͔̃e̴̤̋ ̵͂ͅ-̶̢̊ ̸̩̉i̶̟͒t̶̑͜ ̸͎̉c̴̦̿r̸͓̕ï̵̩ẹ̷̏s̴͚̈́ ̵̯͝

They were a constant in his life and something he never struggled to remember. Flowers were always there - beautiful and filled with life,

̶̬͝I̸͎͐t̷͓͝'̴̩̈s̸̪ ̸͖̓j̴̰̊u̷̫s̴̹̈t̶͎̑ ̸̺̉a̴͚̽ ̶̾͜m̸̬̂ă̴͙t̵͌ͅt̷͍͂e̵̪̅r̴̦͒ ̷̟̈́o̸̜͂f̵̫̐ ̸̞̌t̴̛̫i̸̗̍m̶̹̍è̵̯ ̴̻̑ ̷̗͒-̶̬̅ ̶̮̄i̴̺t̸̼́ ̶̘̄c̴̤r̶͖̀ī̶̱e̷̳̅s̶̝͘

Flowers are a constant in life - that's why he likes them. Unlike his memories that come and go,

~~(T̷̖̬͕̯̒͂͆ŏ̵͙̗ͅṁ̶̮͓̚͝m̷̺͛̄͠y̴̲̼̯̦͋̽͗͠ is screaming.~~

~~Why is he screaming?)~~

\- always leaving glimpses of what and who he had been.

~~(Why is T̵̮̝͌̊̕ū̶̼̓b̵͖́͛b̶͙͑̋o̷̦̼͛͆͝ yelling?~~

~~Why is F̶͉̯̗͈̈́̋̃u̶̡̱̩͂͐n̸̨̧̽̇̒́͝d̷̨̧̜̖̐̈͆̓y̵̠̆̀͝ fighting?~~

~~Who are they fighting?~~

~~Why does he feel so n̴̢͔̟͛u̴̮̳̣̔̃m̴̲̳̳̂̚b̸̛͈̖̐̕?)~~

Although are you really the person of your past if you can't even remember what you did yesterday?

̶̲̾I̶͉̕t̷̢̓ ̷̜͒i̴̥̐s̴̛̞ ̷̪͆a̴͙͛ ̸͖̏n̴̛͖i̵͙̓g̸̩h̴͎̄t̸̼̽m̵͈̈a̷̪͛r̸̮̓e̴̜͛ ̵̙͝-̵̪̈ ̶̩̕ḯ̴̦t̷͔͌ ̶̬͝c̸̨͝ř̴̰į̶̿e̶̫͂s̸̯̕

Anyway, back to flowers! 

Did you know he had a garden! It was situated in front of his home. Key word: _was._ Sadly he can't remember where home is.

Oh well, he would make a new one like always. It's not his first time moving.

He looks up at the shifting clouds, ' _well, today is as good as any to start_.'

̶̭͝W̸̟̎h̴̞͋a̸̭͊t̶̖͊ ̸͚̚ị̸́s̸̜͝ ̷̗͝t̵͙̽h̶͚͝i̴͖̚s̴͇̔ ̷̮̀-̷͖̈́ ̵͈̂i̸̠̇ț̵̌ ̶̦c̴ͅṙ̸̭i̵͓̋e̶̟̓s̷̤͊

He stands up, being careful with the wet and stained grass around him. Wondering how the grass got so contaminated.

He shrugs to himself - it's not important if he forgot. - and steps over the bloodied arm in the way before he starts walking.

The dead pile of bodies behind him was starting to smell anyway. 

̷̨͗Į̷̕t̴̬̂ ̵̮̿i̷̙͝s̸̳̄ ̶̺́ọ̸̀v̵̲͛ë̵ͅr̸̩̓ ̷͙͝-̵͎̄ ̸͙̇they ̶̦̋č̷̘r̵̬͑y

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo's lore streams are just, *mwah* 
> 
> Background info: Ranboo went apeshit and killed everyone in L'manburg, but Ranboo forces himself to forget.
> 
> The poem - They Cry
> 
> This is the second time - it cries 
> 
> It's just a matter of time - it cries
> 
> It is a nightmare - it cries 
> 
> What is this - it cries 
> 
> It is over - they cry


End file.
